Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, a generator, a gearbox, a nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known foil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
In many cases, accessory components are attached to the rotor blades of wind turbines to perform various functions during operation of the wind turbine. For example, it is known to change the aerodynamic characteristics of wind turbine rotor blades by adding protrusions or other structures (often referred to as “vortex generators”) to the surface of the blade in order to increase the energy conversion efficiency during normal operation of the wind turbine by increasing the lift force of the blades while decreasing the drag force. Vortex generators serve to increase the attached-flow region and to reduce the detached-flow region by moving flow separation nearer the trailing edge of the blade. In particular, vortex generators create local regions of turbulent airflow over the surface of the blade as a means to prolong flow separation and thus optimize aerodynamic airflow around the blade contour. Conventional vortex generators are defined as “fins” or shaped structures on the suction side of the turbine blade. More specifically, many vortex generators include a flange portion with the fin extending therefrom. Further surface features may also include boundary layer energizers that are commonly used to reduce the effect of a stall or a high angle of attack.
The curvature of the blade surface that such surface features attach to changes, which may require custom tooling and parts to fit every individual location on the rotor blade. Further, many surface features define a “step” at an interface between a flange portion thereof and the surface of the rotor blade. In addition, installation techniques and systems for attaching conventional surface features can be quite expensive and time consuming, particularly for field installations. For example, typical field installation techniques require the use of attachment fixtures and significant dwell time for curing the attachment adhesives. The adhesives typically are considered hazardous materials and appropriate precautions and protective measures (both equipment and personal) must be taken. Further, for particularly small surface features, locating a plurality of such features on a blade surface can be time consuming and tedious.
Thus, improved methods for attaching such surface features to wind turbine rotor blades would be welcomed in the art.